Spin The Bottle
by I hate the computer
Summary: A game of spin the bottle goes a little awry.


Told from Seto's point of view:

Why the hell am I here? I have so many emails to reply to, designs to go over, budgets to approve and here I am "hanging out " with the dweebs. The reason I told everyone is that Mokuba forced me out of the office to go relax or some shit. But the real reason has more to do with a certain dweeb. A certain blond with an infectious smile, endless amounts of optimism, sharp wit and an absolutely adorable ass is the real reason I'm leaning on this couch. Joey Wheeler or when we're alone, Puppy. How is it my fault that I oscillate between wanting to fuck him senseless, spoil him rotten, just spend hours with him in my arms, and support every single one of his dreams. (Besides beating me in a duel.) But mostly fuck him senseless.

I'm an 18-year-old teenager; I'm not immune from a hormonal need to fuck a gorgeous body. The fact that I adore the personality attached to that body, his moans, his pants, is a big plus. The way his nails dig into my back always sends shivers down my spine. We fucked this morning, how am I this horny already? I glance over at my puppy in his ripped jeans and old t-shirt. Both of which will be on my bedroom floor tonight.

I know very well why I'm already this horny. No one but Mokuba and Serenity know anything about our relationship. We still fight, bicker, insult every time we speak to each other around his friends, act like we've always around each other. And I have to sit here and watch as he plays a stupid, horny high school type game. Game might be too nice for it. Game involves strategy, logical thinking, and rules, not what amounts to spin-the-bottle. I've had to watch him have his lips on Tristan and even Mai, and I can't help myself from thinking about how easy it is for me to get a moan out of him. But I shouldn't, maybe the better word would be can't.

He doesn't know how his friends would react. There is a massive difference between laughing at two guys kissing and having to get your head around that your friend is in a committed relationship with his same gender. Not only his same gender, all that fighting and bickering was just immature courtship. Well, until he got up the courage to admit that he liked me.

We had to do the science project together. The second we stepped into my house, both us just felt something that told us that a kiss was welcomed. A kiss makes it sound like he didn't pin me to the door and attack my lips. After the initial shock of having my infatuation's tongue exploring my mouth, I obviously grabbed his ass and pulled him to my bedroom. Mostly to see how far we'd go. By the end of the first day, we spent more time studying anatomy, realizing we had chemistry, identifying rocks then we did studying optics. He admitted about two weeks later that was the first time he had fucked someone, he didn't plan on going that far with me that quickly but, in his words, "Just you fuck perfectly." That hasn't changed in past year and half we've been dating, and I can honestly say that I love him. Pretty much the only reason I haven't just told him to fess up since they wouldn't be very good friends if they didn't support a perfectly healthy relationship.

Do I understand why he's hesitant to ruffle anyone's feathers? Yes, they helped him through the bullshit his father put him through. Now he's gotten his own apartment and works part time as some law office or other. But I do, at least I think I understand, his fear of losing them. But that doesn't make the frustration any better. He's my puppy. I want to take him the fanciest restaurants, the nicest stores, just be able to relax around his friends and not to worry if I'm acting too nice. "Seto, your turn." Yugi says holding a glass bottle for me to play. Seriously? The idea of kissing anyone but Joey repulses me to point almost throwing up in my mouth, but I should play along. I told Mokuba and Joey that I would play nice tonight. Joey even added he would let me handcuff him tonight, and maybe blindfold him if I played extra nicely with the other kids.

I grab the bottle and set up for a spin. Joey sits across from me, a little hesitance in his big brown eyes and maybe fears. He hasn't back down from a stupid dare yet and it isn't characteristic that I do, to act natural, we do have to kiss. Lets just hope that we have the self-restraint to keep it quick.

"I'll have to get mouthwash before kissing you or maybe acid would do a better job." He says to me with his heavy Brooklyn accent. I smirk.

"Actually a base would work better, I don't really want to hear your voice anyway." I say back before twisting my wrist for a spin.

Finally I spin the plain glass bottle on the hardwood floor of Yugi's grandpa's house. Around once, around twice, around three and it slowly comes to a halt pointing straight at my puppy. His eyes go a little wider.

"Where's your mouthwash, Yug'? And moneybags, I will bite of your tongue if you even try." He threatens through clenched teeth. I sigh.

"Why would I ever do that? Now let's just get this over with." I say placing the bottle out of the centre of the circle. He crawls over to me and takes a seat on his thighs in front me, every single ounce begging me to have self-restraint.

I lean forward, close my eyes and meet in his always-tasty lips. My heart speeds up and it takes everything not to just pull him onto my lap, run my fingers through his hair, pull his hair, just to hear him moan and have his nails dig into my neck. His thick hair tickles my forehead. Then his tongue licks my bottom lip and, without thinking, I let it in it explore. It's warm, wet and wonderful. Finally I hear the one sound I want, small moan from his throat that just begs me to carry on.

But he recoils and for a second looks in mine for some type of comfort, but all there is in his is fear, panic. I hope he knows that I'll always be there, even if his friends turn out to be homophobes. His hands slight shake and his breathing speeds up.

"Got an issue with the fact that Seto and I have been dating for a year and half?" He sneers as confident as he can muster. I push his hair out of his face and pulls him toward me. He's like a rag doll in my hand and quickly follows my hand to cuddle up against me. He's shaking all over. His friends, Yugi, Tea, Mai, Tristan, Bakura and, Yugi's Grandpa stare for a few seconds.

"Why didn't you tell us? Have we ever express anti-gay sentiments? Plus you two make a really cute couple and one glance at Seto you can pretty much tell he's serious about you." Yugi says with worry in his voice. My puppy has stop shaking and his breath is down to normal.

"Irrational fears, sorry. No, it 's just that talking about in the abstract is a bit different that having to accept that your best friends is gay. Yes, I don't think serious me really cuts it for Seto, it doesn't do him justice." He says laying his head on my shoulder and completely relaxing against me.

"I have question, so who bottoms?" Tristan asks with chips in his mouth. Typical question, rude too. But Joey smiles at it since that's Tristan, and normality is what Joey wants. He looks up at me.

"Do you mind if I answer that, Seto? Or should I tell them it's none their business?" He asks me, relief showing on his whole face. His eyes lit up again, and smile on his face.

"None of their business." I answer a smile teasing on my lips. He nods and answers. The rest of the night is spent with his friends, a massive smile on his face the entire time. We a few more questions about our relationship but that was expected.

We leave earlier because he was too grab for my tastes. The second we get in my car to go home, so I can finally fuck him senseless again, fuck him with a nice shiny pair of handcuffs around his wrists, he spurts out "I love you." His face turns red as his exclamation.

"I love you, too." I say back.

Very quick.


End file.
